This invention relates to a vent that can be used for a flashback chamber on a catheter introducer needle assembly.
In order to place an intravenous (IV) catheter into a patient's vein, a hollow introducer needle is used. During the placement of the IV catheter into the vein, it is desirable to determine whether the needle, and hence the IV catheter, have entered the vein. This determination is typically made by the use of a flashback chamber located at the proximal end of the introducer needle. Once the distal tip of the needle enters a patient's vein, blood travels from the distal tip of the needle to the flashback chamber where it collects. Since the flashback chamber is transparent the healthcare worker will be able to observe the blood and know that the catheter entered the vein.
In order for the blood to enter the flashback chamber, air must be vented from the flashback chamber. The quicker the air is vented from the flashback chamber, the quicker the blood can enter the flashback chamber. Unfortunately, if the vent holes provided in the flashback chamber are too large, the blood may be able to leak from the flashback chamber. On the other hand, if the vent holes provided in the flashback chamber are too small, air may not be vented therefrom preventing blood from entering.
Although assemblies have heretofore been provided that plug the flashback chamber yet provide vent holes, they are deficient in that they can be expensive and relatively bulky and require excess material for manufacture and packaging.